1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a V-type engine for a vehicle, particularly for a motorcycle including a valve stop mechanism for stopping the operation of engine valves and an electric actuator for driving a throttle valve.
2. Description of Background Art
Conventionally known is a motorcycle including a V-type engine having a front bank and a rear bank, wherein each bank is provided with a DOHC type valve operating device and a valve stop mechanism (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-180812, for example). Further, a plurality of actuators (electric motors) for driving throttle valves for the front bank and the rear bank are provided in a V-shaped space defined between the front bank and the rear bank in such a manner that all the actuators are set at the same height (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 4-203431, for example).
In the V-type engine having the valve stop mechanism in each bank as mentioned above, the cylinder head in each bank tends to become large in size because of the presence of the valve stop mechanism. Accordingly, the vertical size of the engine is increased by the large-sized cylinder head and a cylinder head cover connected to the upper end of this cylinder head. In the case that such a V-type engine having the valve stop mechanism in each bank includes a plurality of actuators for driving throttle valves for the front bank and the rear bank, wherein these actuators are provided in a V-shaped space defined between the front bank and the rear bank in such a manner that all the actuators are set at the same height as mentioned above, the vertical size of the engine may be further increased. As a result, an air cleaner and a fuel tank both provided above the engine are increased in height in order to ensure the capacity, causing an increase in vertical size of the vehicle.